1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention generally relates to hard disk drives and, in particular to an improved system, method and apparatus for storage architecture for bit patterned media using both erase band and shingled magnetic recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organizing and storing physical data on bit patterned media (BPM) is a promising candidate for magnetic data storage that exceeds 1 Tb/in2. Due to fabrication constraints, high density BPM will most likely employ data cells that have a bit aspect ratio (BAR) of 1 to 2. Low BARs pose a challenge to head design, which favors high BAR. Heads that have the necessary write fields and write field gradients to write data to BPM with high fidelity tend to write multiple tracks simultaneously. These types of heads, however, erase any data than might have been stored on an adjacent track. The BAR mismatch problem can be solved by using shingled magnetic recording (SMR). SMR, however, adds complexity and delays to the recording process. A data storage architecture that reduces the loss in performance associated with SMR would be desirable.